Petite
by undeadTyrant
Summary: This is about Tony being the shortest of the Avengers. A gift for TheLittlestTrickster. Slash ClintxTony IronHawk God my actual first attempt to write this pairing. R&R!


A.N: A gift for my awesome friend (can I call you that?), TheLittlestTrickster.

Yeah! I actually did it! I made that plot that we created out of boredom! So, this is about Tony being the shortest of the Avengers and what did he go through.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVENGERS. **

* * *

Tony Stark, undeniable, is the shortest of the rest of the Avengers.

He didn't argue with that fact, oh hell no. He's short and he's proud (wherever that comes from), but he is. Even the Black Widow is taller than him and hey he ain't got any problems with that.

Being the shortest actually comes in handy sometimes.

Like for example, with the goody-two-shoes Captain America, he's nice enough to help Tony reaching out something in the kitchen cabinets that are too tall for him to reach.

_"Son of a bitch," Tony muttered as he tried to grab the loaf of bread at the top cabinets, he didn't understand why but heck somebody has decided to be an anonymous and invisible as for Tony and put the said loaf of bread at the highest cabinets. Tony is practically jumping right now to reach the said bread but heck God damned his height._

_Suddenly there's a shadow looming over him. Tony looked up to see that it was Steve Rogers. Steve grabbed the loaf of bread and gave it to Tony, "here you go," he simply said, a smile on his face. Tony smirked, "Thanks Capsicle," he replied before he took the bread off somewhere._

Not to forget Natashalie Romanov, for being his personal trainer.

_"Oh my fucking God, I can't take it any more!" shouted Tony. It's not for no reason at all, oh damn heavens he has his own reasons._

_One, he's in a lot of pain._

_Two, he's in a fucking lot of pain._

_"Natashalie!" shouted Tony. Oh God he can't take it no more. It hurts so freaking bad. His hands and legs were tied using a rope and were pulled forcefully using gears that Tony guessed (sure of it damn it!) came from S.H.I.E.L.D._

_"C'mon Stark, this is for your sake anyway!" replied Natasha and soon the torture begins._

And also Bruce!

_"Don't forget to drink milk Tony," reminded Bruce as he handed Tony a glass of milk. "Eww," commented Tony. He hates milk, heck he hates dairy products. Except cheese in a cheese burger, okay those are like special situations because who can resist the taste of the all so wonderful American food called "cheese burger"._

_"And here," said Bruce as he handed Tony some pills. Tony stared at them like they were sent by Satan to kill Tony. "What are these?"_

_"Supplements, so that you can get taller," answered Bruce. Tony didn't know if he should say thank you to his science bros or kill him right that moment. Then again, killing Bruce is impossible all thanks to Hulk._

_Tony shuddered; he guessed he didn't have a choice but to drink them all. (In which he puked them all out once Bruce exited the room)_

And last but not least Thor!

To Tony, the guy's okay. But he's always busy with his Asgardian business and his Lady Jane. But it's alright; Thor came out to help Tony when he's in a battle, so it's alright.

All in all, it's kinda fun being the small midget in this secret boy ("I'm a girl," said Natasha) band called the Avengers. But it didn't really help when you have a certain archer as your lover.

Tony didn't deny it. He lives his archer with all his heart. Heck, with his entire arc reactor even. But it kinda pisses you off when your lover started mocking about your height.

_They just finished fighting against Dr. Doom ("Again, Richards can you take care of your own villain?" whined Tony during one of his calls with Reed.). And they're all tired and exhausted and Tony wanted to give a small kiss to his fucking Legolas for doing such a good job shooting the doom-bots (and actually kinda saved Tony's butt back then)._

_Tony took off his armor (turning them into a small suitcase, he just finished a meeting thank you) as he walked towards Clint. Tony smirked, "hey hot stuff," he called, Clint smirked back at him, a chuckle following. "Well well well, if it isn't my favorite Stark?" Tony hugged Clint when he finally reached his lover's position._

_"Yeah right, I'm the only Stark you know," said Tony. He then tiptoed, trying to kiss Clint's cheek but only to have Clint backed away from him. "You son of a bitch, why did you back away?!" asked Tony, obviously pissed at Clint's actions. Clint laughed, "To remind you how much of a shorty you are," Clint answered, a laugh following._

Sometimes Tony didn't know why he stayed with that guy.

_Tony groaned as Clint pushed him into the bed, hands pinned next to his head. Tony gave a small sigh as Clint reconnected their lips again. Tony parted his lips only to have his mouth ravished by Clint. His teeth nibbling and biting Tony's plump red lips, his tongue lapping every single part of Tony's mouth, tasting it, savoring it._

_Tony moaned when Clint gave a distance between them and stopped kissing Tony. "Clint…" Tony called, breathless, "Let me top once," the brunette pleaded. But the blond merely chuckled and said, "I'm sorry Tony but shorties can't top," and Tony frowned._

_He threw Clint off and walked out from the bed, "Thanks a lot Barton! No sex for you ever again!" shouted Tony before he grabbed his clothes putting it on in a hurry. "Aww c'mon! I was just kidding!" whined Clint._

_"Well thanks for being such a turn-off!" replied Tony, "Oh c'mon! we can-!" but Tony didn't hear what happened next because he already left the room, slamming the door behind him._

(Of course it only took them 3 days before they started fucking each other (Clint fucking Tony) again, but no one should know that, right?)

But of course, everything has its own pros and cons. Good and bad sides, alphas and omegas, beginning and end, red and gold… wait, we're starting to get off topic here. The main point is that, even though Clint teased him for being short and all, sometimes Clint can also be a sweet heart, making Tony happy for who he is.

_They were watching an AC/DC concert, only him and Clint. Tony wanted to take the VIP tickets but Clint refused saying that it's much more fun to stick with the normal people and join the crowd._

_And so they did._

_And so here they are, in the middle of the crown being crushed. And it didn't help either when the people in front of them are all so tall and Tony's all so short and "fuck it all!" muttered Tony. Clint looked at Tony, "What's wrong?" he asked._

_"The people are all so tall! How the hell am I supposed to watch the concert now?!" Tony answered Clint, a frown on his face. Clint chuckled and Tony only pouted. He knew he should've taken the VIP tickets._

_"C'mere," said Clint and what he did next surprised Tony._

_Clint kneeled down on the ground, "C'mon, get on my back," he ordered, Tony hesitantly got onto Clint's back and Clint carried him. Tony was afraid at first (he even fucking closed his eyes!) but his fear was soon gone when Clint said, "Open your eyes sweet heart," he said. And Tony did._

_And it was beautiful._

_Tony felt like he's at the top of the world and he can fully see his favorite band playing "Highway to Hell" with their guitars and drums and "It's amazing!" said Tony. The sight was breath-taking and he loved it._

_And Tony never forgets every single second he spend with Clint that night._

Sure, being short means that you get teased a lot. Get mocked a lot, heck even your lover did that. But it doesn't really matter.

Because Tony loves his fucking-son-of-a-bitch-jerkish-bastard-lover, Clint Barton and vice versa. And if being petite means you get spoiled a lot by the Avengers and your lover, Tony fucking love it.

* * *

DON'T FORGET TO GIVE REVIEWS!


End file.
